Gone in the Waves
by Glenn I
Summary: During Wave Naruto meets Kyuubi and his life shall never be the same.


Gone in the Waves

Gone in the Waves

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Ch.1 The Aka Nami is Born

Naruto looked at Sasuke's needle ridden body as it laid lifelessly on the cold ground of the uncompleted bridge. He bent down and held his fallen ally, guilt welling from the t6hought of failing his friend.

"Is this your first death of a friend?" Haku asked before reentering his ice mirrors

Naruto didn't answer just stared at his rival, his friend, and his brother. He continued to stare his eyes began to water at how his crush, Sakura, would take this and how she would blame him for letting her 'Sasuke-kun' die instead of him self. These thought of failing his friends were cut short when his vision began to blur and then faded in to darkness still.

* * *

Naruto awoke to find that he was in a giant sewer-like room; it had ankle high water along with dripping pipes hanging from the ceiling. Across the room was a huge iron bar gate standing taller than the Hokage's tower. Upon the breach between the gates was a slip of paper with a slip of paper that had the kanji for 'seal' on it.

He walk closer to the gate till a gigantic pair of crimson eyes open and stare down at him, soon accompanied by a set of fangs and teeth dripping with saliva. He stared into those eyes that held power, knowledge; put one the stood out most was a slight pit of tiredness. He continued to stare into them till he remembered the night of his graduation.

"K-k-kyuubi" he stuttered out

The beast laughed **"Ha-ha, things must be pretty bad if you need my help"** he spoke in a tired but proud tone

"Like you care" Naruto recoiled at the fox demon

"**Oh, but I do. Your life is my life**" he said in his deep voice and a deadly smirk on its face

Naruto stared at him trying to understand, till an important question hit him "Why am I here?"

The beast's maul shifted in to a smile of sorts **"Two reasons kit. First, you're going to die"** Naruto's eyes widen at this **"and second I have a deal for you"**

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the demon "What kind of 'deal'"

The fox lower its head to his level **"Simple really, I give you my strength and teach you how to use it, and you give me a little freedom"**

"LIKE HELL, YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO GET ME TO BREAK THE SEAL AND FREE YOU" Naruto yelled at the over-sized fox

The fox chuckled expecting that "**Kit, if getting out was that simple I'd be out by now"**

"What?" naruto asked

"**Even damaged the seal binds my soul to yours"** the fox informed, his voice not changing in the slightest

"Ok, You said something about training what would that be"

"**That Training is to teach you how to do the important lessons that you need to learn in order to survive and to harness my power"** the fox said getting bored again

Naruto thought for a minute or two " Alright I agree what do I need to do"

"**Kit this is your only warning if you continue you must follow any order that affects my training. Is that understood?"**

Naruto thought for another moment "I understand, and accept your training"

"**Now tear the seal on the gate in half"** the beast ordered

As he tore the seal in half there was a blinding flash of light, then he felt something burning hot crawling up his legs he looked to see red chakra was enveloping his body. He let out a blood curdling scream from the pain, the pain began to ebb and the chakra began to be absorbed into his body. He looked to the fox to see the gate gone and the fox was smiling devilishly

* * *

Outside Kakashi and Zabuza where still in a stall mate till they fell Kyuubi's chakra permeate the air. This gave Kakashi that he was running out of time so he pushing his efforts into overdrive to end it as quickly as possible. Zabuza became warier at the sudden surge of the dark chakra. Sakura began to tremble fighting losing consciousness, the same was could be said for there charge, Tazuna. Haku was horrified that the chakra emanating from the boy was visible but that it began to altar his appearance.

Back inside the seal **"Kit** **get ready it is time for your first lesson"** As soon as the words left his mouth there was a bright flash of red light, causing Naruto to close his eyes. He opened then to find he stood on top of the Hokage monument, Kyuubi laying behind him. He looked down and saw the usual merchants and other civilians in the streets.

"**Your first lesson is to kill every living thing in this city"** the fox ordered, he smirked as he saw Naruto's reaction

"What I can't k-kill them" naruto said in disbelief

"**You can and will. You must learn to silence your heart and kill these people, Now begin"** the beast roared

"But-"

"**Begin"**

"But-"

"**Begin now or you can watch as I torture everyone you care about. Your choice"** the demon roared in annoyance

"You can't-"

"**Can and will. Now begin"** he roared

Kyuubi watched as Naruto steeled his nerves and descended to the streets his first kill was an elderly man. Naruto watched as the light left the man's eyes and tears began to spill out as he looked at the man's blood that coated his hands. He felt disgust with himself he had just killed a man, a man that he had never seen before.

"**Continue"** the beast called

Naruto steeled his nerves again remembering the punishment for failure. He continued to kill the pain of guilt ebbing as the number of dead increased. As the number of kills increased he became more and more unmoved by there deaths. As the last soul died there was another bright flash of light and he was brought back to the real world.

"**Now kit a living opponent"** the beast said from inside his mind. Inside the seal the beast was looking over the carnage, it giant mouth pulled into a foxy grin as he came to a group of people that his kit had killed it wasn't how they died that pleased him but who they where they. The group consisted of 5 people, they where Iruka, Konohamaru and his group of friends, along with Naruto's teammates Sakura and Sasuke.

* * *

Back outside of the seal. Seeing the boy stand Haku threw senbon at Naruto only for a shield of chakra to erupt out of him blasting the senbon back, along with cracking the mirrors. Naruto waited for the next attack he felt the senbon leave the mirror to his farthest to his right, moving at speeds Haku couldn't follow Naruto slammed his fist into his face launching him through the cracked mirror. Haku stood watching as naruto charged him again.

'Zabuza-san, I was not strong enough to bet this boy" he closed his eyes in acceptances to his fate. Till he felt Kakashi's chakra spike 'Zabu-" his thoughts where cut off as Naruto's kunai cut through his throat, causing his blood to spray out coated Naruto in it

Kakashi looked at Zabuza's dead form still on his arm, the mist began to clear with out its caster to supply it with chakra. He pulled Zabuza of his arm and his dead body fell to the ground. He looked to where his male students where only to see Naruto carrying an unconscious Sasuke in his arm. His eyes widened when he saw that Naruto had changed had grown half a foot standing at 5ft 2in. His hair was longer and wilder than before, his head was down so he couldn't see his face.

When Naruto was only a few feet from him he raised his head showing his now darkened, his already long canines were now sticking out of his lip his face now held a more animalistic look. The other noticeable change was that is eyes had developed into the same blues but both now had slits down the middle.

"What's wrong sensei" naruto asked in a deeper voice than before

"Nothing much, only you look different Naruto" he spoke to his student

Before Naruto could reply clapping was heard from the end of the bridge. They turn to see a short man in a black suit, one of his arms was in a cast. Behind him was an army of mercenaries

"Well that was disappointing I was hoping you all killed each other" he spoke in an arrogant tone

"Gatou" Tazuna growled out. Both Kakashi and Naruto's eyes narrowed at the name.

"Tazuna" Gatou then spoke to his mercenaries "Kill the ninja and the bridge builder"

As the army moved to kill them, Kakashi cursed he then turned to see Naruto set Sasuke on the ground.

"Naruto what are you doing we need to pull back" Kakashi word's fell on deaf ears as naruto was receiving information from Kyuubi.

He step over Sasuke, his now clawed hand began to glow red with Kyuubi's chakra. He waved it in front of him leaving a bubbling mass of Kyuubi's chakra, it stood mid air till he called his attack

"_Dan Nami_(Bullet Wave)" As the words left his mouth hundreds of quarter-sized bolts of chakra shot out at the army. The bullets tore through the army like paper, soon leaving only a heap of shredded flesh, and one terrified Gatou.

"So much for your army, now for you" Naruto said as his clawed hand lifted Zabuza's cleaver with surprising ease and taking off at Gatou. Gatou ran only a few feet before Naruto caught him, bringing the sword down in a horizontal slash catching Gatou by the neck slicing it off, his body became a miniature geyser of blood coating naruto in more blood.

This is the sight that the people of wave saw as they arrived at the bridge ready to defend their home. As they saw the head of the oppressor hit the ground they were hit by a wave of relief. They look at their hero the man that had just killed an army with the wave of a hand in awe and respect, but also slight fear.

Naruto lifted the cleaver over his shoulder, as he began back to his team.


End file.
